


I Have A Better Idea

by sensationalxbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mob boss' daughter, Northside/Southside, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, mafia, smut MAYBE, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: Cheryl's father is the mob boss and has enemies upon enemies. He plans to take out a southside gang for good but Cheryl has other plans.ORCheryl risks her parent's trust in her to save someone (Toni) she cares about.





	1. Partners in Crime

Cheryl’s family was basically the mafia. She wanted no part in it, especially after JJ's accident, and kept to herself in her room. Her parents were mostly kind to her unless she were to mention any part of their business. She made sure to steer clear from their reckless choices against the force of justice.

For now, she was spending time in Mr. Hollard’s class, AP Literature, or, as most students call it, AP Lit. They were learning about a book called _Anthem_ and learning about the struggles Equality goes through to finally become his own being. Cheryl’s favorite character was, in fact, the main character. She felt it was easy to relate to him and how he was so eager to learn and to become his own person. She also felt the need to be her own being, apart from the mysterious world of the high-class Blossoms.

“Alright, class, I put you into pairs to work on this project and I want you two to make a sufficient report of your findings regarding the instructions.”

Cheryl was half-listening which was unlike her. She was busy staring at the girl diagonal from her. Cheryl had always liked girls despite her parent’s hints at their own homophobia. She guessed that it would be easier to marry into another mob family via their son and join the families. It was the easy way to make peace instead of working for it. The strange part of the Blossom family is that they never tried to earn peace but they did an awful lot to work towards hate. They truly did have more enemies than they did allies. Their enemies were mostly low-income gangs on the Southside which Cheryl made an effort to stay away from.

Mr. Hollard was naming the groups which Cheryl had also been half-listening to until she heard her name called and a pause, “Ms. Blossom and...”

_Please don’t be Jughead Jones, please don’t be Jughead Jones—_

“Ms. Topaz.”

_Yes! I mean... no._

As much as she wanted to spend time with the pastel pink-haired girl, she wanted to stay away from her. She knew she liked girls too and those two could never cross paths. 

The redhead watched Antoinette turn around and wink. _Shit._

*

They exchanged numbers and decided to meet during their study hall. They had a lot of the same classes together which was a huge plus for Cheryl but put a huge dent in her educational abilities and instead of learning the use of blue in Picasso’s art, her mind was filled with pastel pinks and red and black because of the flannel she wore three days ago. She had also informed Cheryl that she went by _Toni_ instead of Antoinette. It just made Cheryl want to say it even more.

_She looked really good that day. Well, she looks good most days but—_

“Cheryl? You still with me?” Toni smiled at her.

Cheryl was daydreaming again. She never understood why she couldn’t just live in the moment. The girl she’s daydreaming about is right next to her and she was up in the clouds.

“Yeah,” she brushed a loose curl behind her pink-tinted ear. She hated that warmth she received for embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“Where’d you go this time?”

“I don’t know.” She tried not to meet her eyes, oh, she tried so damn hard.

“Tiny!” An unknown voice called behind them. Cheryl turned around to see a tall boy run over to them. Toni seemed to know him.

“Hey, Pea, what’s up?”

“There’s a Serpent meeting after school today. You comin’?”

Then Cheryl saw it. The Serpent tattoo on this boy’s neck. _Was Toni a part of them?_

“Why are you telling me last minute?”

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger,” he put his hands up and laughed. “Serves you right, honestly. You’re not even wearing your jacket.”

“The teachers target you more if they know you’re a Serpent, dumbass. Even Jughead knows.”

Jughead was a renowned Serpent. Everyone knew if he wore his skin or not, but Toni? She was a chameleon. Cheryl was pretty sure no one knew or maybe Cheryl had just ignored the obvious information. She tends to do that.

“Whatever. I’ll see you later,” he walked away and went to a group of serpents. Most of the gang members flaunted their status to intimidate others or get a ‘badass’ reputation but not Toni. Toni was unlike no other. She didn’t outwardly associate herself with a group but she wasn’t embarrassed about it. She did what she wanted and became what she wanted to be.

“Are you a...” she didn’t even know how to word this personal question. She lowered her voice, “a Serpent?”

“Yeah,” Toni laughed softly as if it wasn’t obvious. “Why? Is that a dealbreaker?”

She simply smiled but that was enough of a spark to shoot Cheryl back into the stars. Her eyes lowered to the, now known, Serpent’s lips. Cheryl should have seen it coming. Just another thing to make her life even worse, but she hadn’t placed the blame on Toni, she never could, she blamed her parents for disliking the Serpents without any valid reason. They were low on the economic scale, lived on the Southside in trailers, sometimes bunking with one another, but they attended the same school as Cheryl. Surely they weren’t _that_ bad.

“Earth to Cheryl.”

“Shit! Sorry,” the redhead looked further down and accidentally onto Toni’s knuckles. They were covered in bruises. 

“Lost you again. Me being a Serpent must have really been a dealbreaker then, huh?” She laughed a little, music to the redhead’s ears, but she stopped and grew serious. She saw that Cheryl was looking at the bruises and hid her hands almost immediately. “Listen, I know you don’t like the Serpents because you’re a Blossom—“

“I’m not like them,” Cheryl spoke. It was the first intellectual sentence she’s said since they paired up. She isn’t blonde, but her dumb blonde persona seems to jump out when she’s around Toni. “My parents, I mean, I’m not like them.”

The other girl sat there patiently waiting for Cheryl to continue. The redhead made the fatal mistake of meeting the light brown eyes only a foot away from her. Then Cheryl realized that she loved Toni looking at her just as much as she loved looking at Toni.

“They’re... _critical_ of people. I don’t agree with the business they’re in and I don’t like the choices they make. They’re high class and the Serpents are...”

“Low-class. It’s okay,” Toni placed her hand on Cheryl’s. They had both forgotten about the bruises, “you can say it.”

Cheryl cleared her throat, quickly glancing at their joined hands and back to her beautiful face. “So my parents think that they’re better than the Serpents and that it’s better to have enemies more likely to get in trouble with the law. They bribe the police to target the Southside and, it works, but they play you guys like it’s a game and they’re cheating.”

Toni took in all of that information and looked away for a second. “You know they would probably kill you for talking to me?”

Cheryl blushed slightly, “I know.”

“Then why are you?”

Cheryl was about to stutter through some quickly-structured lie, but—

“Yo, Toni! Get your ass over here!”

It took her a moment to take her eyes off Cheryl and look at her friend. 

“I’m sorry. He’s not gonna—“

“It’s okay,” Cheryl reassured her, “you can go. We’ll work on the project some other time.”

Toni’s hand left hers as she stood and, usually, Cheryl would feel cold because she wasn’t next to her sweetheart but she was warm inside and all was right with the world.


	2. Last Names

It had been just past midnight and Cheryl had yet to be lights out. Her parents were asleep down the hall and Nana Rose had been in bed since dinner. Cheryl was drawing and listening to music while she texted Toni. They had texted all day, every day, since the assignment.

**Toni:** _Please tell me why you’re still awake._

**Cheryl:** _I’m always awake this late._

 **Toni:** _You’ve been asleep at this time the past two nights._

**Cheryl:** _I was awake but I didn’t respond to you._

**Toni:** _Aww. Why? :(_

**Cheryl:** _I just wanted to make you miss me._

**Toni:** _Cute._

They also flirted occasionally. Cheryl always felt her heart racing when she pressed send. Was the message too flirty or would her point of the message be understood? When would the interesting text messages turn into one word answers? And what if Toni had just gotten into her bed and was about to say goodnight?

Before she was about to respond, Cheryl’s phone buzzed in her hands.

 **Toni:** _Can I come up?_

**Cheryl:** _Come up where?_

**Toni:** _To your room. I can see your light on._

**Cheryl:** _You’re outside??? Stalker._

Cheryl stood on shaky legs and walked to her balcony door. There she saw a little Toni standing on the grass below her. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. The pink-haired girl put her phone up to her ear and looked back to Cheryl.

The redhead felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She saw Toni’s name and swiped to answer it.

“ _Hey, Juliet,_ ” Toni spoke first which seemed to be a constant.

“What are you doing?” It was a critical question but Cheryl found herself smiling and shaking her head. 

“ _You made me miss you,_ ” Toni beamed up to her, “ _so here I am._ ”

“You’re crazy.”

“ _Maybe._ ”

Cheryl bit her lip and leaned on the balcony railing. “Come up here already.”

Toni ended the call and began walking towards the trellis next to the balcony. Cheryl smiled as she watched the shorter girl begin to climb. She was light enough for the trellis to hold and the vines weaving through the openings were decades old and well-fed enough that they were strong. It was a perfect ladder.

Toni reached the top and made eye contact with Cheryl as she swung her leg over the balcony railing.

“Like I said before, you’re crazy,” Cheryl chuckled softly as Toni approached her. Never had she been so enamored by anyone else before. This girl was beautiful in all sense of the word. “Especially because you’re in the Blossom house. How did you even get in here? We have guards on the perimeter.”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Toni smiled purely. 

She was such a bright soul. Cheryl couldn’t believe that her parents could hate such a lovable being. “Let’s get inside before someone spots you.”

“Read my mind,” Toni stepped into Cheryl’s bedroom first and looked at all four corners, mostly for cameras, but after finding none, she took in the detail and just how _Cheryl_ her room was.

Speaking of her, the redhead closed her balcony doors gently and walked over to lock her bedroom door in case her parents were to unexpectedly walk in and catch Cheryl in bed with a serpent. Not that that is where she assumed tonight was going, but if Toni was going to sit down, it would be on her bed right?

Toni sat down at her makeup table and watched Cheryl awkwardly stand a few feet from her. Toni always thought it was cute how nervous she was.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you.”

“No, the real reason.”

Toni stood and crossed the small distance to Cheryl. She gently cupped Cheryl’s razor-sharp jaw and looked deeply into her eyes. “I _missed_ you.”

This time, Cheryl believed her. 

“I guess I missed you too,” the redhead played with the hem of Toni’s flannel.

“You guess?” Toni teased and put her warm palm on Cheryl’s side. She felt the Blossom shiver under her touch and had to suppress her chuckle. After a moment of Cheryl not replying to Toni, she again took it upon herself to continue the conversation. “What’s going on in the pretty head of yours?”

The redhead smiled subtly but the rest of her body was going absolutely nuts. _Toni Topaz is in my room past curfew, Toni Topaz is touching me, Toni Topaz is a Serpent... oh my god, Toni Topaz is a Serpent— wait, did she just call me pretty?_

“Um,” she hesitated at first, “surprisingly, not much.”

“What’s not much?” Toni began moving her thumb and caressing Cheryl’s side.

“The usual stuff,” Cheryl took a step back towards her bed.

Toni followed, “What’s the usual stuff?”

“Just the same stuff,” another step.

She still followed as the back of Cheryl’s knees hit the mattress. She stumbled but didn’t fall, “And what’s the same stuff? You’re being awfully vague, Cheryl.”

Cheryl cleared her throat and sat down smoothly so her legs could rest. They were wobbling so much from the excitement of how this night could turn out. It was almost like Cheryl was dreaming and, in a way, she was because Toni was her dream.

The Serpent’s hand had left Cheryl’s waist and just hung beside her while she awaited an answer.

After no reply, Toni spoke again, “What do you think about?”

_Fuck that raspy fucking voice. I never want to hear it again! Oh, who am I kidding?_

“You.”

A smirk appeared on Toni’s lips. “You think about me?”

Cheryl bit her lip and nodded. She surprised herself that she had even said that.

“Well,” Toni flipped her hair out of her face and got down on her knees right in front of Cheryl. The redhead panicked for a moment, “what about me?”

She clenched her teeth. That was a question she would have done anything to not answer but Toni was asking and Cheryl wanted to give Toni whatever she wanted. Maybe she could say something like that... “I think about what you think about.”

Toni grinned. “If you must know, it’s mostly you running through my brain. And, to get into even further detail,” Toni looked away and bit her lip, “I think about you in all kinds of situations.”

“What, uh, what do you mean?” Cheryl’s voice shook and she hated how it sounded. Sassy bitch during the day, nervous baby at night. Her HBIC persona seemed to always drop when Toni was around.

“I mean,” Toni placed her hands on Cheryl’s knees and looked back up to her, “that I fantasize you quite often. I don’t know if you want to hear that or not, but—“

“I do,” Cheryl interrupted. Toni smiled and arched her brow. Cheryl swore her eyes were glowing. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if we made some of those fantasies a reality?”

Oh, sweet Christ. “I think I’d enjoy it actually but not tonight, my sweet,” Bombshell was back. “My parents are sleeping down the hall and I would prefer an empty house than having my mother walk in on us. Especially because you’re a Serpent and they would probably have you killed before you could even get dressed. Doesn’t that scare you?”

Toni looked into Cheryl’s eyes before answering. “What scares me is how turned on I get by you.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “You’re annoying.” She moved up the bed to her pillows. 

Toni still followed and laid down beside her. “And you’re cute.”

“I’m hot.”

“No need to state the obvious.”

Cheryl looked over at Toni, who’s eyes had been roaming all over her body as she bit her lip.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Stop looking like that.”

Cheryl was quiet again as she stared up at the ceiling. Her regular persona was faltering and she could feel it with each passing second that Toni Topaz’s warm brown eyes were gliding against her porcelain skin. It honestly gave her chills.

“You know what I think?” Toni broke the silence.

Cheryl lazily turned her head and smiled at her. “Enlighten me.”

“I think you like me.”

Cheryl laughed, a bit too obnoxious to pass for actual comedic laughter, and looked away from Toni. She felt her cheeks burn up. She was practically glowing. “Where’d you come up with that?”

“The signs are all there.”

“Oh, are they?”

Toni had somehow gotten closer to Cheryl. “Yep. All the signs.”

“What signs do you think I’m giving off?”

“Well,” her voice dropped to a raspy tone as she placed her hand onto Cheryl’s cheek, “the constant daydreaming, the nervous laughter, the blushing,” she caressed her cheek, “the fact that you’re a Blossom being sweet to a Serpent. We’re supposed to hate each other, remember?”

“Who says I don’t hate you?”

Toni raised her brow.

Cheryl’s eyes looked to Toni’s arm that was closer to her face and trailed down her soft skin. She was absolutely perfect. “You’re right. I don’t but that also doesn’t mean I have to have a crush on you.”

“Then why am I in your bed?”

“Because you snuck into my room at midnight! You think I would just make you stand the whole time?!”

Toni was smiling. “Why are you being so defensive?”

“‘Cause you’re putting me on the spot! What if I put you on the spot, huh? I think you like _me._ ”

“I do.”

Cheryl stopped. The oblivious redhead actually felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as her face turned scarlet. 

“But,” Toni’s fingers trailed down her jaw, “we don’t have to talk about something that makes you uncomfortable. Instead, we can just go to bed?”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay? If you want me out, I can go. I don’t want to intrude—“

“Stay,” Cheryl grabbed her hand, “please.”

Toni smiled and she had to stop herself from teasing her about it.

“Whatever you say, Red.”

And so they spent the rest of the night sharing childhood stories and their worst fears and discussing their opinions on the modern day school system. Cheryl spoke about Jason and the near-death experience he had just a little over six months ago and Toni spoke about her uncle kicking her out because she liked girls. Cheryl sympathized and was able to relate but she did not outwardly share her sexuality, instead, she turned the topic around and spoke about how she wants to be something more than just a part of the Blossom family. She wishes that she could be associated with something more than the mob boss’ daughter. Toni followed her route of conversation and spoke on the familial relationship she holds with the Serpents and how they helped her when her uncle rejected her. 

Toni’s affiliation was a choice, Cheryl’s wasn’t. 

“I just hate being a part of something so evil and hated. I feel trapped in the confines of my family’s reputation,” Cheryl shook her head and looked off into the distance. “I just want to make a new name for myself.”

Toni’s hand found hers and they met eyes. The pink-haired serpent was always the one to bring Cheryl back from wherever her brain would took her. “Well, you’re always welcome to take my name.”

Cheryl smiled and snuggled up to Toni who was laying on her back. She wrapped herself around Toni like a child would a teddy bear.

“ _Cheryl Topaz..._ how’s that sound?” Toni said against red hair.

Cheryl’s fingers had intertwined with Toni’s as she watched the contrast of their skin. It was beautiful. “Sounds better than anything I could come up with.”

There were a few moments of silence, mostly because they were soaking up the moment but there was also the exhaustion of being awake so early in the morning.

“Hey, how about we go on a date?”

Cheryl’s head rose from Toni’s chest, “we can’t. I get tracked by bodyguards everywhere I go.”

“Male bodyguards?”

“Yes, but how does that make any difference?”

“They can’t follow you to the bathroom, dressing rooms, school, your bedroom. There are plenty of opportunities for dates.”

“All of those places, except my bedroom, smell bad and are really gross. How do you expect to make a date out of that?”

“We’ll make it work, baby,” Toni brought the back of Cheryl’s hand to her lips and kissed it, “we’ll make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for being inactive. I apologize all the time but senior year is hectic


End file.
